Forever Charmed
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Birthday Fic for arashi wolf princess requested by DarkAngel048. Yu-Gi-Oh-Charmed style. She had to choose between destiny and her family or her heart and lover. What did she chose? Puzzleshipping.


Valkyria: I AM BACK! For good this time. No more physical therapy, no more trials, no more exams. I truly hope the rest of this year will be pleasant with no accidents and no more drunk drivers who by the way get what they deserve (smirks).

Anyway. This is my present for arashi wolf princess for her birthday on August the 30th requested by DarkAngel048, So happy birthday girl and hope you and my readers will enjoy this.

This is a Charmed-style Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot that will turn into a multi chapter story later on.

Warnings: Gender-Bending (Yugi, Ryou and Malik are girls in this)

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Charmed.

Enjoy!

FOREVER CHARMED

Summary: She had to choose between destiny and her family or her heart and lover. What did she choose?

* * *

She could not believe she was standing next to him, dressed in black, silk gown and cape over her bare shoulders, waiting for their coronation. She, Yugi Mouto, a Charmed One was standing beside her lover, Yami Sennen, or mostly known as Atemu or soon to be the Source of all things dark and evil and was waiting to be crowned as the "Queen " of the Underworld.

Some years ago the mere thought of becoming anything remotely close to evil would have made her cringe. Now, however, as she was standing next to her lover, staring into his loving ruby eyes, she couldn't come to regret her decision. Sure being the "Queen" of all things evil wasn't going to be an easy one. It was like someone had cursed her family in the love department.

Her elder sister Malik, had fallen in love with an Elder and despite all obstacles they have been married for three years now and they were quite happy. Same with her younger sister Ryou. She had fallen for a human named Bakura. Bakura had some trouble accepting magic-demon-angels etc. but in the end they managed to marry and remain happy. So why couldn't she?

She knew Yami wasn't interested into mindlessly killing or dominated the world above. All he wanted was acceptance and peace for his demons and in exchange he would stop them from killing and slaughtering humans .

Yes, Yugi concluded. She had made the right choice.

" My love?'' Yami's smooth voice asked in her ear, making her shiver. She turned her eyes to her lover and saw that it was time.

''It's time.'' he said and gave Yugi's hand a light squeeze of reassurance but also questioning for one last time if she was truly determined to go through the Bonding Ceremony and Coronation

''I'm ready.'' she told him and both of them kneel before the Dark Priest that was going to perform the Bonding and Coronation Rituals.

Both of them held out their left wrists. The Priest slashed their wrists and let their blood fall into a golden chalice half-way filled with a special venom used by Demons for their Bonding Rituals. All around them the demons who had come to watch the new King and Queen rise were eerily silent.

When the Chalice was filled with their blood, the Priest gave the Chalice to Yami and asked him in the Ancient Language.

''Do you, Your Majesty, King Atemu, take Yugi Mouto as your mate and "Queen"?'' the Priest asked.

"I do." Yami answered with a clear, strong voice and took a sip from the Chalice.

The Priest then turned to Yugi.

''Do you, Yugi Mouto take his Majesty. King Atemu as your mate and King?''

''I do.'' Yugi answered and lifted the Chalice to her lips.

When the first drops touched her lips and went down her throat, she knew...

Her fate was sealed.

* * *

Valkyria: So what do you think? I hope dear readers and arashi wolf princess enjoyed this small one-shot. I know it is small but it is only a small taste. It will take a while before I start posting it but for now I hope you enjoyed this.

Raven: Please review and tell us what you think.

Valkyria: As for the rest of my stories I will start posting them in the next couple of days.


End file.
